Electrical switch elements for the simultaneous switching of a plurality of circuits typically comprise an actuating device and a compensating element connected at a support surface to the actuating device, which has switch contact carriers that are movable against each other on which a pair of switch contacts respectively is arranged. This type of construction of electrical switch elements is known, for example, in the case of relays. In the case of relays, a coil-armature combination is usually used as the activating device, in which the armature is moved by a magnetic force brought about by the coil. This switching movement is transferred to the compensating element, so that switch contacts are brought into or out of contact with fixed contacts corresponding thereto. The fixed contacts are, for example, connected in pairs respectively to a circuit. The pairs of switch contacts, which are, for example, electrically connected, make or break these circuits substantially simultaneously via the switching movement. In a contact position with the fixed contacts, the compensating element aligns the switch contacts with the corresponding fixed contacts. In this way, a misalignment of the switch contacts with the fixed contacts due to variations in the heights of the fixed contacts caused, for example, by production tolerances or deposits, can be compensated.
A known relay of the type is described, for example, in EP 1 600 992 A1. A disadvantage of this relay is that a contact force, with which the switch contacts press against the fixed contacts in the contact position, can vary between the switch contacts. Thus, the electrical current can vary between the switch contacts and the fixed contacts, which has negative effects, particularly when switching large currents.